Wilted Flower
by Anestshia
Summary: Experimental Byakuya/Hanatarou fic, YAOI, If you do not like this please do not read.
1. Chapter 1

Additional Warning, this contains YAOI, if you do not like that, please turn back now.

* * *

Yamada Hanatarou was underestimated. He was severely underestimated. He was the seventh seat of the fourth squad and an emergency relief squad captain. But he was still underestimated. Everyone looked at him as someone forgettable, someone…not important. Hanatarou could be anything he wanted to be but was held back by his own insecurities and everyone else's ignorance. He was tired. He found himself not caring if he was underestimated, not caring if he was forgettable because that was what he was going to be, an underestimated, forgettable past. He looked down over the cliff and thought about his life, about the few friends he had and he wondered, will they miss me or am I just as forgettable to them as everyone else?

He glanced down at his zanpakutou lying innocently on the ground beside him and heard it's screams in his head, it's screams of despair and loss at the action he had decided to take, at least his zanpakutou wouldn't forget him…he hoped. He spared another glance behind himself and took a steeling breath, he had made his decision.

Hanatarou fell.

He didn't jump, he didn't swan dive, he simply fell. He let himself fall off the cliff without even having a second thought. This was his life to live and his life to take away. No one could stop him. He laughed silently as he watched the ground fly up towards him. Who would care enough to stop him anyway? He knew it wasn't the jumping that was a problem, or even the falling. He understood that it was going to be the landing that was a bitch. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, the jar that would black his vision and take his life from him.

Hanatarou hadn't expected to be caught. He had never expected that fatal, bone shattering landing to be halted by strong arms wrapping around him in mid-air and carefully, safely, lowering him to the ground. He expected to be lowered to the ground, maybe back-handed and then given a stern talking to. He did not expect the those arms to keep him cradled protectively against the mans hard chest as he was leisurely flash-stepped back to his own division.

Hanatarou groaned as he was, finally, set on the floor directly in front of his own captain after a few words passed between the two that he could not completely decipher. He did not want to explain his actions to the, deceptively, kind women standing in front of him. He knew that his captain could have quite the temper if any of her squad members said or did something stupid and he knew that he had definitely done something very stupid. Hanatarou could feel, deep inside himself, the dread of being on the wrong end of captain Unohana's fury. He glanced behind him, hoping to get some support from his savior and felt his breath hitch in his throat. This couldn't be right. He couldn't be the person that had saved him. Why would he care? Wait…this doesn't make any sense, why would this man catch him? This can't be right. This man would never help anyone in that way, especially not someone as unimportant and forgettable as him.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Hanatarou was startled out of his thought process when his captain began to speak, none to gently, to him.

"Yamada, Hanatarou, You will explain yourself immediately." Hanatarou blanched noticeably at his captains words. They sounded sweet and understanding to the other captain in the room but he had been around his captain long enough to know when there was venom hidden in her tone. He took a deep breath and bowed his head to his captain.

"I do not have an explanation, captain, I just felt I needed to do something to break out of the monotony of my life." Hanatarou moved his head up slightly from it's bowed state and flickered his eyes over his captains face, being careful not to make eye contact but trying to read his captains expression. He looked back down and sighed. That had not been the right answer. He could see his captains form tensing and was ready for the inevitable out-lash that would be directed towards him. He felt his captain move closer to him and felt his own body tense as he waited for the blow. He was startled when, instead of the blow, he felt his captains arms settle around him and hug him, tightly. He stood, startled, for a few moments before his captain began to speak again and stepped away from him.

"I can understand your reasoning, Hanatarou. I have noticed depression seeping into your form but I never thought that you would ever go this far. This cannot be overlooked. You cannot be left alone because of this action. You will have to live with another person as your guardian. Can you accept these terms, Hanatarou?" Hanatarou nodded and bowed down at the waist before his captain trying to gain back a little respect. But he jumped up and swiveled around when he heard a deep voice from behind him.

"I can take care of him, Captain Unohana, if it's all the same to you, I am the one who found him." Hanatarou gaped at the dark haired captain behind him before spinning back to watch his captains response to the other captains proposal. He saw his captains slight nod of approval and felt as if his world had just drastically changed, not for the better.

Kuchiki Byakuya was going to be his guardian. How was that not going to make him want to commit suicide again? Hanatarou groaned and lifted hi hand to rub the bridge of his nose in a nervous gesture that he had never been able to get rid of. He glanced up, once again, at the sixth division captain and belatedly noticed that he had his zanpakutou. Hanatarou gave him an incredulous look before looking back at his captain, pleading with his eyes for some different type of punishment.

He only began to wonder if maybe the captain had been watching him as they exited the offices of the fourth division and began walking towards the sixth. If he hadn't been watching him why did he have his zanpakutou? Hanatarou's mind was trying to sort out all of these facts and barely registered when they passed the sixth division headquarters and continued walking.

* * *

Hanatarou walked slightly behind the stoic captain as he was lead into the Kuchiki manor. All of his belongings were taken by a servant that just seemed to magically appear as he was silently lead to a guest bedroom where he was informed that he would be staying.

He sighed as the servant left, letting his body sink into the plush bed that stood in the middle of the room. Everything that he could potentially harm himself with had been taken, very kindly, by the servant. They had, obviously, taken his zanpakutou, pencils and pens, and even his medical bag. When he had tried to persuade the servant that his medical bag did not need to be taken the servant had only looked at him and said some nonsense about him overdosing on medication and then left.

* * *

Hanatarou did not know when he fell asleep but when his mind began functioning again he heard footsteps slowly approach his room, then step inside. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing regulated as he felt the person sit on the side of his bed and move hair away from his forehead gently. He felt the touch move down to his cheek and the body lean close to his before it stilled.

" You may as well open your eyes, Yamada Hanatarou, I know that you are awake." Hanatarou flinched slightly as he opened his eyes trying to think of a reasonable excuse for his actions for the captain sitting on his bed. But as soon as his bleary eyes opened fully his thought processes stopped. He knew he had, at one time, been attracted to the sixth division captain but the sight in front of him made that attraction come back full force. The captain was leaning over him, his hair devoid of his usual Kenseiken and flowing freely, he had on a silky house robe without his captains robe and scarf. Hanatarou had never seen the withdrawn captain like this and could not seem to make his mind function or coherent words come out of his mouth.

He only released the breath that he had not noticed he had been holding when the beautiful captain leaned back and looked down at him with sad eyes. Hanatarou had never seen the captain show any emotion and was thrown when he saw that simple emotion come through the mask that noble Kuchiki always wore. He opened his mouth and sighed before looking away from the captain, giving him the same response he had before.

"I do not have an explanation for you, Captain Kuchiki." Byakuya cocked his head and leaned back down looking very closely at the boy. Hanatarou withdrew slightly into the bedding, he was confused and when he got confused, he got scared. He also seemed to have a problem with controlling his mouth in his fear and asked the question that had been troubling his mind all night. "Why did you save me?" He got a curious look from the captain before he heard the response.

"I saved you because I wanted to." This confused Hanatarou even more but before he could ask another question Byakuya continued. "I saved you because I felt I had to. Ever since that day at the bridge I have been thinking about subjects that bother me. I have been thinking about how everyone else see's me and I noticed that day that you did not see me in the same way. You intrigued me and before I could stop it I found that I did not want to see you die before I figured out why. When I saw you fall of that cliff I found that it hurt and I did not like that feeling. It is a feeling that I haven't felt for anyone but my sister since my wives death. I want to explore that feeling and you have to be alive for me to do that." Hanatarou blinked, staring up at the captain quizzically. He began to ask another question but was shocked silent when he felt hands press his shoulders back into the bed and a warm mouth cover his. He stopped breathing and let out a confused gasp when he finally realized who that mouth belonged to.

The captain of the sixth division, the most emotionless, stoic, man that Hanatarou knew was kissing him. In fact, he had taken advantage of his confused gasp and slid his tongue into the young fourth division squad members mouth. Hanatarou felt his eyes close as the bigger man tasted him thoroughly. It felt as if the dark haired captain was trying to map out the contours of his mouth just by feeling. It was…different…strange but not bad. He could get those thoughts to pass through his mind but could still not understand why the captain was kissing him. He heard himself whine slightly when the captain pulled away and opened his eyes looking up into the captains face one again.

"I want to explore many different feelings with you, Hanatarou-kun. I want to see why you act like a wilted flower." Hanatarou's eyes opened slightly in shock as the captain leaned down and kissed him deeply once again.

* * *

AN:OK, this is just an experiment. I have only seen this couple once before and it intrigued me. I want to see how people will react to this couple on here. I might get some...wtf was that responses but it was a challenge and i can't seem to turn them down.

Other then that i am very glad that i can post something again. I have not been able to post anything because of finals but now i'm out for the summer so i should have more time.

unnnooo, still no beta but i think i do a good job of editing on my own, i hope.

If people like this, i will turn it into a multi-chap fic with plenty of awkwardness and smut but if not i'll just leave it at this and give up on the couple.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Additional Warning, this chapter contains allusions to rape, the rape is not described in any type of detail.

* * *

_I want to explore many different feelings with you, Hanatarou-kun. I want to see why you act like a wilted flower._

* * *

Hanatarou gaped in shock as he was held down and kissed by the powerful captain. He didn't know what to think or how to respond to the mans, seemingly, forward actions. Then his senses and memories kicked in and he couldn't stop himself from struggling. He felt himself kick and hit the captain above him with all his force as his thoughts ran rampant. This wasn't right, it could happen again, he wouldn't be able to stop it…He stilled as he felt the captain press fully down against his body, stopping his struggles, and whimpered timidly as the kiss was broken. He felt himself start to tremble and closed his eyes as he felt the man above him move. He expected a slap for bad behavior but still flinched when all he got was a gentle hand on his cheek and soft, whispered nonsense that was supposed to calm him down.

"Hanatarou-Kun, what is bothering you? You did not react this way the first time." Hanatarou cringed. Even if the voice was soft the man could still inflict damage and he did not want to anger him. Everyone thought that shy, timid, Hanatarou had not had a life before the Sereitei. That is where they were wrong. He had, had a life.

It wasn't a good one.

Far from it. His life had been bad. Worse than bad, actually.

_Horrible._

Hanatarou had grown up in the 46th district of the Rukongai. Everyone believed that the higher the numbers go, the better the district is. That is not true…well, at least not for the 46th. Without including the 78th and 79th, the 46th was the worse district a person could live in. This was especially true for the small, effeminate, Hanatarou. The 46th wasn't a slum, far from it actually. The 46th seemed to be a paradise. The was wrong too. The buildings were well maintained, the roads kept clean and the shops well stocked. But that was only skin deep. The 46th had an underground slave market. This slave market was not for the normal slaves, the ones that cleaned houses or cooked meals. No, this was for a special type of slave…

_Sex slaves._

The pretty boys and girls of the district did not have a chance against the underground sellers. As soon as they were found, they disappeared. They were not seen again until they were trained, broken, and sold to the highest bidder. Hanatarou was no exception, he was small, delicate with a pretty face and an almost girly voice. He was prime and there was no way they were going to give him up. Hanatarou could remember his "training". His training consisted of beatings, commands, and rapes. The cycle continued, on and on, until he was properly "trained"…until he was properly broken.

Before Unohana Retsu found him bound, bleeding and almost dead Hanatarou was what most would call a doormat. He couldn't do anything about his predicament because he had been trained that if he raised a hand to the man above him he would be killed…or worse. He was the perfect slave…obedient…passive…and quiet. Screams were not enjoyed. They were the worse type of disobedience to an owner that could ever be done. A slave was an item, an object and objects did not protest or scream.

It took six months for Hanatarou to even be able say his given name to Captain Unohana. She had saved him from hell but he could not shake the feeling that if he was to do anything to displease her he would be sent back. It was six months after that before she would remove his slave markings. She did not want to hurt him and he understood that. But, if she did not destroy the markings he could be taken back. Any escaped slave could be retained by their owner if their makings are not in someway decimated. His marking was beautiful, a tattoo, a rose inside a square in the middle of his back with the name Rose stylized under the blooming flower. His Captain cried when she drew the blade across his back in an x to cross out the tattoo that marked him as someone else's belonging.

It was the best pain he had ever felt.

It was another year and a half before Hanatarou could speak freely to his captain. He still had problems around others, any time someone spoke harshly to him his mind would go back to that place an he would freeze. He could not drop the habit, no matter how hard he tried. The wounds on his back were long healed before he could stand the gentle touch of his captain. It took him years before he could be touched without flinching by the kind women. He still avoids touching as much as he can…for a good reason.

Hanatarou can feel his breathing constrict as the man above him restrained him. He couldn't stop it, his body was going back on bad habits. He felt himself become passive, non-responsive, as his cheeks whitened from fear.

Byakuya watched as the boy under him slowly changed. He saw the wide blue-gray eyes widen in fear. He then watched as the expression in his eyes changed to resignation and acceptance, then dimmed. That was one picture the stoic captain would never be able to get out of his mind. Hanatarou's eyes looked dead, empty and he found that he didn't like that, the normally expressive eyes looked wrong dimmed. He did not like a lot of what was happening before his very eyes. He felt, more than saw, the boy under him become pliant, as unresponsive with his body as with his eyes. He tried to comfort him, he tried everything he knew but he could not get the boy to respond.

Byakuya started to worry. He had not worried about the state of another person, other then this boy, for years and he knew that, right now, something was very wrong with the small shinigami. He tried to comfort the boy by holding him but found that he only withdrew farther every time the captain touched him. Byakuya gently lowered the delicate body back to the bed and moved the ink black hair from the very pale forehead. He looked down into the lifeless eyes and decided he had to do something. Hanatarou could not be left like this, it was not right.

* * *

Less than fifteen minutes later Byakuya was walking through the gate to the fourth division. He had checked on Hanatarou before he had left and had seen no change. This only intensified his worry for the boy so he decided the perfect person to ask about the change was his captain. He had left two of his best guards to watch over Hanatarou and went to the fourth squad as fast as he could. He was informed that the 4th squad captain was in her office by a very scared squad member and nodded before walking away swiftly.

Byakuya walked into his fellow captains office without even announcing his presence and stood before her desk, his emotionless mask in place.

"Is there something I can help you with, Captain Kuchiki?" Byakuya watched as the gentler captain sat before him and tried to pull the worry from his voice before speaking.

"There is something wrong with Yamada, Hanatarou, Captain Unohana. He has become unresponsive to any stimulus." The sixth division captain startled slightly when the, normally very gentle, captain in front of him stood quickly and grabbed the front of his haori, almost jerking him over the desk between them. He had never been privy to the braided brunettes temper but he had a feeling that was about to change. He watched the blues eyes staring at him spark with fire before the captain still holding him began to speak.

"What did you do to him, Byakuya? He hasn't become totally unresponsive in years but within one night with you, he does? Explain this to me, Captain. It was something you did and I want to know what." He opened his mouth to speak but she didn't give him a chance to respond before she spoke again. "Don't lie to me, boy, because I will know, believe that." Byakuya felt his own eyes widen as he watched the difference occur in the captain before him. She had tightened he grip to where she was almost rending the fabric of his haori and her expression had changed from open and kind to almost feral. He could see now why even the 11th division was frightened of her at times. He actually felt himself swallow before he told he the truth, he didn't dare even try to fabricate a lie.

"I kissed him." The 4th division captain startled enough to release her grip on his haori and sit back in her chair. He saw her expression soften from feral to wondering and the usual soft smile curve her lips before she sighed and spoke again.

"It is very nice to hear you have found someone, Captain Kuchiki, but you may have made a very big mistake. I cannot tell you much, that is up to Hanatarou-kun to tell you. But I can tell you that he has barely been touched in many years. He has an aversion to it. I did not how he would react to an intimate touch, but it's apparently worse than a regular touch." Byakuya watched as the captain before him rubbed her temples before speaking again. "I have been trying for many years to acclimate him to human touch again and he has been progressing slowly, but progressing, but what you did might have been very bad." The sixth squad captain found his breath catch at the next words Unohana spoke. He did not know what had happened to Hanatarou but from what the captain had said it could not be good. He knew that what should said could mean that everything he had been hoping for with the small shinigami could be ruined.

"You may have sent him into a total regression, Captain Kuchiki."

* * *

AN:Plot Progression!! Look at that! I am capable of it! Anyway, this is the second part to my experiment. People liked it a lot more then i thought they would.

unnoo, none of this is true for the charactor in the actual bleach story so, please do not think this is actual background.

So, i described Hana a little bit more, i hope that helps!

I know, i know, unohana taichou is always nice, but i like bringing charactors out of the norm and i think i did ok with that here.

OK!! You see where it says non-con down there? I didn't actually describe rape but i did allude to it so i decided to put it in.

Well, i hope you like it! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

You may have sent him into a total regression, Captain Kuchiki.

* * *

Byakuya could only watch as Unohana tried to bring Hanatarou out of, what seemed to be, a comatose state. This was the tenth time in the last week that he had watched Unohana try to pull Hanatarou back from his own mind. He was worried but he could not let his fellow captain see that. He had a reputation to keep up and he could not find a way to let that go. He startled slightly when the captain before him began speaking as she watched the listless form of her own squad member.

"He has never regressed this far for this long, Captain Kuchiki. I do not know what I can do to bring him out of it. I was worried that intimate touch may scare him, but I never expected the result to be this bad. I would like to bring him back to the fourth squad barracks and see if the familiar atmosphere will help bring him back to himself." Byakuya nodded as the other captain spoke. He watched as her expression changed to deep worry before he responded in his usual, cold and distant, tone.

"I understand, Captain Unohana, please keep me informed of his condition." Byakuya bowed to the captain still kneeling by the bed before ducking out of the room. He motioned the fourth squad members waiting to transport Hanatarou into the room before leaving the manor and heading towards his own squad offices.

* * *

It was three more weeks before Hanatarou responded to any type of stimulation. Captain Unohana watched as Hanatarou's eyes flickered open, gradually brightening from the sickly dull that they had been for almost a month. She carefully moved his black hair back from his still pale forehead before smiling gently at him.

"Welcome back, Hanatarou. How are you feeling?" Hanatarou blinked slowly and looked up at his captain before tilting his head to take in his surroundings. He looked confused before shaking his head and clearing his throat before speaking.

"What do you mean, Captain? I am fine…" Hanatarou watched as his captains brows furrowed before she lifted a hand to his forehead and felt for a temperature. He felt himself flinch before his memories of what he thought was the prior night came rushing back. He felt his breath catch before he heard his captain murmuring to him, trying to calm him with her words.

"Hanatarou, calm down. It's all right, I am right here. You do not have to worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Hanatarou felt his hands clench into fists before he let them go, slowly calming his breathing before attempting to look up at his captain once more. He took a deep breath to calm himself while he looked up into the kind eyes that had helped him through so much in his life. He took another deep breath before attempting to speak to his concerned captain once again.

"I…I think I'll be all right, Captain." Hanatarou closed his eyes, calming himself, before startling and grabbing his own captains haori before he could stop himself. He took a few stuttering breaths before letting go of his captain haori and smoothing it apologetically as he beganspeaking to her again, asking her a question that he was afraid to hear the answer to. "Is…Captain Kuchiki all right?…I mean, last night…he…he umm…well, I'm afraid he might be freaked out by what happened." Hanatarou finished quickly as he watched his captain take a deep breath before patting his shoulder and looking at him sadly.

"Hanatarou, I'm sorry but I have to tell you, you regressed pretty badly. You were under for four weeks. We were all very worried about you." Hanatarou found himself unable to breath a he stared, shell shocked, at his captain.

"Four…four weeks Captain? Are you sure?" Unohana nodded and Hanatarou's breath hitched as he felt unwanted tears begin to fall. "I can't…Captain…I don't….I don't even remember…Please Captain…tell me it's not true…I can't go into regression…Please…Captain…" Unohana felt her eyes begin to water as she watched Hanatarou sob over a condition that he could in no way change on his own. His was a condition that he probably could not change easily even with help. She leaned down and pulled the trembling boys into a loose, non-threatening, hug and whispered softly to him.

"It's all right Hanatarou, you have people who care for you. We will never leave." Unohana couldn't stop the sigh as she felt him stiffen slightly in her arms like he hadn't done for years as he cried even harder.

* * *

Byakuya felt himself pacing…Pacing! He hadn't paced in years but he felt himself slowly wearing a rut in his carpet as he worried over the condition of Yamada Hanatarou. He had not seen the fourth division squad member for over three weeks and hadn't even gotten a condition report in half that time. He knew that Unohana Retsu took care of her squad members but he would have never thought that she would quarantine them when they got sick…or whatever she called the condition that Hanatarou was in.

Byakuya couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

Less then ten minutes later Byakuya found himself being told very kindly, but firmly, by the fourth division lieutenant that he was not allowed in to see Hanatarou-chan until the captain gave express orders that he was allowed inside.

Suffice to say, Byakuya did not like this answer and decided to kindly, but firmly, tell the lieutenant standing before him to go get her captain and that he would talk to her personally about this matter.

* * *

Unohana suddenly felt the sobbing body curled close to her startle and push away fast enough to just about knock them both off the spacious bed. She stared in wonder as she watched what seemed like the real Hanatarou come back, stutters and all before he finally took a deep breath and spoke clearly.

"Captain, I have to go talk to Captain Kuchiki, he kissed me, said he wanted to explore feelings with me then apparently I closed down. I didn't mean to and I do not want him to think that I don't want to explore with him. I do want to explore with him." Unohana's mouth fell open slightly at this. Explore with him? Little, scared, Hanatarou actually wanted to explore, what had to be romantic feelings, with another man again? "I…I think that this would be a great stepping stone to make Captain Kuchiki…and me…become accustomed to people again…become accustomed to touching and being touched by people again. You…know that I had a crush on him a long time ago and…and…well, I don't want to let something that might be good for both of us slip through our fingers because I'm scared or he's too emotionless. Please Captain, let me see him. Let me apologize…or explain…or something…" Hanatarou took a deep breath and Unohana watched as unshed tears retreated and a boy who looked frightened, but very determined, sat in front of her pleading for help with the look in his eyes. "Please Captain…I'll try to keep myself from the regressions as long as this leads to me being able to get over this. I don't want to be afraid to touch or be touched by people anymore. Please. Captain…help me." Unohana felt something break and then reassemble itself at his brave words inside her chest as she nodded.

"Of course I'll help Hanatarou-kun. I'll do everything I can." Unohana look reassuringly at the trembling boy in front of her and reached out to try to touch him but was stopped before her hand made contact by a knock on the wooden door behind her.

* * *

Before Byakuya realized what was happening he was being led to a private conference room to speak with the captain of the fourth division. He stood before the seemingly very intense captain and prepared to plead his case. He was not prepared to be told to sit down, shut up and listen. He was told that she already knew that he was there for and that she would get to that issue in just a moment. Byakuya found himself obeying as he sat and listened to what the healer had to say to him.

Byakuya sat and listened as he was told of Hanatarou's condition, his subsequent reaction to stimulus and how he reacted the first time he was touched again. He listened carefully as Unohana told him what touching him again could cause and how to be sure if he wanted to be touched. He was told not to touch Hanatarou unless Hanatarou initiated the touch and not to take it beyond anything that was inside the boys comfort zone. He was slightly confused, if he was not allowed to see Hanatarou why was he being told how to touch him? Byakuya was floored when the captain told him what Hanatarou had said and how he felt about being with him. He was told to be very careful around Hanatarou before he was lead from the conference room to the room where Hanatarou was recovering from his bout with regression.

* * *

Hanatarou watched as the slightly daunting sixth division captain was lead into his room and nodded to his captain when she left them alone with a soft be careful. Who these words were directed towards, neither knew. He took a deep breath and stood as he watched the captain lower himself to a chair across the room before he began to speak.

"I…guess Captain Unohana told you what I said before you came in, Captain Kuchiki?" Hanatarou could feel himself begin to shake as he took a step closer and saw the captain nod in confirmation. "I…I would like to ask for your help Captain Kuchiki, I don't know if this is what you meant by exploring feelings but I want…I want to know if you will help me overcome my phobia of being touched." Hanatarou felt himself relax slightly as he stepped into an arms length of the man in the chair when he saw another nod. "Please help me Cap-" Hanatarou startled slightly when he was cut off.

"If we are going to undertake this task, Yamada Hanatarou, then I will ask that you call me Byakuya, not Captain Kuchiki. Becoming comfortable with a person starts with calling them by their name." Hanatarou nodded and began again.

"Then I would like to ask for your help, Byakuya-sama." Hanatarou took another step forward and he could see the lines between the captains eyes as he frowned slightly.

"No, not Byakuya-sama, just Byakuya and I will call you Hanatarou. Of course, if that is all right with you and of course I will help, I came to ask for your assistance in the first place." Hanatarou nodded and took a steeling breath before he took the last step that placed him right in front of the captain. He watched as the captain looked up at him with concern at his close proximity before he reached out his own hand. It took him a couple tries but he finally built up the courage to touch the captain lightly on the cheek, tracing the firm jaw, as he tried to stutter out his final request for the night.

"Then…will you…will you…hold me until…I get too scared…Byakuya?" Hanatarou felt himself tremble as he lowered himself slowly to the captain lap. He looked imploringly into the captains eyes as he tried to stop his own shaking when he felt the warm body beneath his shift slightly.

"Of course Hanatarou, anything you ask, my wilted flower." Hanatarou felt himself relax slightly as strong arms wrapped slowly around him. He clung to the captains haori as he felt himself relax into the warm body heat, the rhythm of the body's breathing slowly lulling him back to sleep where he thought of times falling asleep in warm body heat before his life went to hell.

* * *

AN: Allright, here's the third chappy! Sorry still no smut but that will come slowly in this story.

Ummm, this is...the beginning of healing i guess...well you'll know if you read.

Well i hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_He clung to the captains haori as he felt himself relax into the warm body heat, the rhythm of the body's breathing slowly lulling him back to sleep where he thought of times falling asleep in warm body heat before his life went to hell._

* * *

Byakuya was awoken before Hanatarou. He had fallen asleep with the small body curled into his lap even after finding himself not wanting to sleep so he could watch the other. He had been very nervous when Hanatarou had approached him and he had almost felt his heart stop when the fourth squad member had sat on his lap. He had been so worried that the little soul reaper was going to withdraw from the close contact. He had never expected Hanatarou to curl up in his lap and promptly fall asleep. He let his hands stroke up and down Hanatarou's narrow back but abruptly stopped when the boy in his lap sighed and shifted.

"Mmm." Byakuya watched as Hanatarou stretched making those little noises that most people make when they wake up. He carefully set his hands on the arms of the chair as the boy relaxed back against him. He watched as Hanatarou's eyes slowly opened and felt his breath catch. He was worried, highly worried, about how Hanatarou was going to react now. Byakuya carefully watched as Hanatarou focused on where he was and who he was currently sitting on. He felt his brow furrow as Hanatarou looked at him. Hanatarou was looking at him as though he was a very confusing specimen to be observed on a Petri dish. He felt the boys hand trace his jaw again as he was watched. It seemed like he was being inspected, every follicle of his being was being observed, taken note of and then carefully categorized for later analyzation.

Byakuya felt Hanatarou shift and suddenly the boy was sitting higher on his lap moving his hand up his jaw along his cheek. He closed his eyes as that small hand found it's way from his cheek to his hair and the Kenseiken still in his hair. He shivered as that hand combed through the hair perpetually covering his face. He would never admit to it but his hair was one of his biggest weaknesses. Byakuya blinked his eyes open when Hanatarou moved his hair out of his face then just stared again. He felt like that figurative experiment in the Petri dish again. He had never been looked at this closely, at least not when he was aware of it, and the scrutiny was making him nervous.

Byakuya closed his eyes when he felt Hanatarou's hand smooth over his forehead then very lightly graze over his eyes. He felt those fingers stop on his eyelids, very carefully holding them shut before Hanatarou's body shifted once again. Byakuya, once again, felt his brows furrow when he heard Hanatarou speak.

"Do you promise not to hurt me, Byakuya?" Byakuya nodded his head but still cleared his throat before he answered Hanatarou's question.

"Of course I do, Hanatarou, why would I ever hurt you?" Byakuya barely got these words out of his mouth before he felt the fingers over his eyes shake slightly and a mouth push against his own. He felt his breath stutter to a complete halt. His hands gripped the wood on the arm of the chair hard enough to splinter it as he, the Captain of the sixth squad, tried not to freak out. Byakuya felt the fingers move from his eyes as he let himself be pushed back farther into the chair. He let a sigh escape his mouth as those small hands threaded through his hair and Hanatarou's mouth explored his. He heard a quizzical sound come from the boy on his lap and yet another sigh came from his own mouth when those hands were pushed farther into his hair. He couldn't stop himself, combined with the person he desired sitting on his lap and kissing him and that same persons hands in his hair he felt beyond good. His hair was one of his more erogenous zones and it was one that was most forgotten or just not explored at all.

Byakuya heard a very undignified noise come from himself when the warm body against his own pulled away. He felt those hands release his hair and once again cup his face. He also felt the tension in those hands and the way that they still shook no matter how much the small soul reaper tried to stop them. He heard the deep intake of breath from Hanatarou as his hands dropped from his face. Byakuya slowly opened his eyes and watched as Hanatarou's head dropped look down at his lap. He watched as Hanatarou's hands played with the folds of his captains robe before the boy gathered enough courage to speak again.

"I…I…" Byakuya watched as the boy took another deep, steeling breath before trying to continue. "I want to…trust you, Byakuya…but…" He heard a sigh and then felt the hands grip tighter on his captains robe. "Do you trust me, Byakuya?" The question was barely a whisper and Byakuya did not really know how to answer. He took a steeling breath for himself before even attempting a response.

"Of course I do, Hanatarou-kun. If I had not trusted you, I would have never approached you in the first place. I would have taken you to your Captain and let her decide your punishment or rehabilitation. I trust you with anything." Hanatarou gave him a strange look but then his face lit up. Byakuya saw the first real smile that he had ever see from Hanatarou and felt himself melt slightly. The boy was really too adorable for his own good.

"Hanatarou, Byakuya, your supposed to call me Hanatarou, not Hanatarou-kun." Byakuya felt his own lips curl upwards slightly at the bold statement from the usually quiet boy. Maybe he would really be all right. Maybe they would both be all right. "I want to be able to trust you, I think…if you keep doing what your doing, I could trust you…" Byakuya nodded at the words, he had not expected Hanatarou to continue speaking but he was very interested in what the small soul reaper had to say. He watched as the boy took another deep breath before looking him strait in the eyes before speaking very strongly. "I want to kiss you again. I want you to touch me when I kiss you, I don't want you to be afraid to kiss me, I just need to know that you will let go and back off when I need you to." Hanatarou's words had gotten quieter as he spoke and had that familiar, stuttering sound to them by the end of his words.

Byakuya nodded and lifted his hands very slowly. He smoothed them over the back of the small body in his lap as he watched Hanatarou's face for any sign of discomfort or withdrawal. He felt himself relax when Hanatarou's eyes closed and his body relaxed back into the touches. He could practically hear the boy purr and it made him very happy.

"It's been a long time, Byakuya, since I could relax with someone. I missed it." Byakuya nodded once again and pulled the boy slightly closer as he held him, stroking his hands slowly up and down the still slightly shaking body. He felt those small hands once again card through his hair and couldn't stop a soft mmm from coming from his own mouth. Apparently Hanatarou noticed this because he felt those hand delve deeper into his hair, almost massaging his scalp. He let his eyes close as he reveled in the feeling. Who knew that Hanatarou would fixate on his hair?

"I will be here for you any time you would like." Byakuya opened his eyes to see the slight nod that Hanatarou gave him. "Can I kiss you, Hanatarou?" He watched as the boys eyes opened wider and he thought that look meant that Hanatarou was frightened. To help alleviate that feeling he immediately removed his hands from Hanatarou's back and placed them back on the splintered arm rests of the chair. He was not prepared for the indignant whine that he heard from Hanatarou. It was almost comical the way the boy was looking at him now that he had stopped touching him.

Byakuya watched as Hanatarou placed his hands over his own and wrapped them back around his body. He understood when the boy looked imploringly back up at him and nodded. He pulled Hanatarou close to him as he lowered his mouth over the still slightly nervous one. He felt small hands clutch at his robes as if he was holding on for dear life. Byakuya pulled Hanatarou more securely against him and slanted his mouth pulling the boy into a deeper kiss. At the moment, this had to be as good as life could get. Byakuya could feel Hanatarou's body relax against his own as he seemingly kissed the small mans insecurities away. Byakuya trailed one of his hands into Hanatarou's hair and held the small body against his own. He smiled as he felt Hanatarou's mouth open for him. He was about to ease the small soul reaper into a deeper kiss when he heard the door open. Both men jumped back and blushed. Byakuya barely stopped Hanatarou from falling off his lap as they heard a soft chuckle in the background.

"I am glad to see you two getting along so well. I was worried about how you two would interact. I have to say that this is not the interaction that I expected." Byakuya and Hanatarou could not stop themselves from blushing while they listened to the Captain. "I am willing to monitor this interaction as long as it does not adversely affect either of you." Hanatarou hid his face in the male Captains haori as his own Captain continued to speak. This was beyond embarrassing. Byakuya tried to soothe the overly embarrassed fourth squad member as the, seemingly nice, Captain before them smiled serenely. "Well, I will leave you to your activities then." Byakuya was slightly shocked when he felt Hanatarou start to giggle as the fourth squad Captain left the room Byakuya felt a giggle of his own threaten to leave his mouth when he heard Hanatarou's next words.

"Well then, I guess we've been left to our own devices."

* * *

AN: Well, I'm sorry this update took so long. I wanted this to be the Hanatarou finally trusts Byakuya and allows touch chapter, I think it turned out all right but ehh, I guess y'alls reviews will tell me that, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_Well then, I guess we've been left to our own devices_

* * *

Hanatarou watched the door close behind his Captain and almost automatically regretted his own words. He could tell that he did want to be…with the other man but he still couldn't force himself to do anything more then kiss him and he couldn't do that very often. He felt his hands begin to tremble and his cheeks blush as he moved off of the Captains lap to stand back in front of the man. Hanatarou watched as Byakuya stood and couldn't help but take a couple steps back when he stretched. He couldn't believe he had just fallen asleep on the Captains lap. It scared him to think about it now even if he had enjoyed it at the time. He had…never been so forward about touching another person in his life.

Byakuya looked down at the small man in front of him and let out an inaudible sigh. He could already tell that the scared Hanatarou was back which meant that the slightly assertive Hanatarou was long gone. He carefully stretched his back and saw Hanatarou take a couple steps back from his body. He let out another one of those inaudible sighs before removing his Captains haori and carefully laying it over the back of the chair he and Hanatarou had been sitting on.

"I believe that we need more rest, Hanatarou, sitting in a chair is not conducive to sleep." Byakuya carefully skirted around the boy and laid down on the bed stretching his sore body once more before closing his eyes when he felt a pop in his back. He sighed audibly at the relaxing sensation before opening his eyes and almost jumping back in shock himself. Hanatarou was standing very close to him looking over body in that same scientifically observational way that he had been his face earlier.

"You're hurt from sitting in the chair…I'm sorry…" Byakuya just shook his head and patted the bed beside him trying to invite Hanatarou to join him without freaking the boy out again.

"We are both sore, Hanatarou. We both need rest. You can stay here with me or I can leave but just know that I will not hurt you in any way." Byakuya watched as Hanatarou's eyes widened before he slid onto the bed beside him and put his small hand on his shoulder.

"I…don't…want you to leave. Please…don't leave." Byakuya nodded and relaxed his body holding himself so that the smaller man had the decision of touching him or not. He was quite surprised when the small body curled up right against his and seemed to cling to him as they laid together on the bed. He let one of his hands caress gently down Hanatarou's side waiting for a sign that he was uncomfortable and he was genuinely happy when one never came. He watched as Hanatarou cuddled into him and looked up at him with his expressive eyes. He couldn't stop himself from asking the question that had been burning in his mind since the fourth division Captain had told him what Hanatarou had been subjected to.

"Hanatarou…can you just tell me who? I don't need to know what they did or any details, just who did this to you?" He saw the boy in his arms visibly tense and felt sharp fingernails dig in his shoulders before he saw tears form in Hanatarou's eyes.

"Why would it matter, Byakuya?" The question was barely a whisper but Byakuya still felt his heart clench at the words. He felt his arms tighten around Hanatarou unconsciously before he dropped a small kiss on his forehead.

"It matters because I can do something about it. I know your Captain has tried to get our attention before and I am so sorry I did not listen but now that there is two of us and we might be able to get something done about this problem," He saw the tears in Hanatarou's eyes replaced by a glimmer of hope and felt his heart clench once more at the sight.

"You would do that for me?" The question seemed hesitant but Byakuya didn't have to think about his response. The small fourth squad member had successfully wormed his way into the stoic nobles heart and firmly seated himself there. He felt emotions that had been pent up for years since his wife had died break free and his forehead drop to Hanatarou's before he spoke again.

"I would do anything for you Hanatarou, anything you ever asked of me." He saw Hanatarou swallow before looking up at him some of the earlier mischievousness back in his eyes. He felt the hand still on his shoulder tense slightly before he spoke.

"I…I want a…kiss…before I tell you…please." Byakuya just nodded and slid his hand slowly to Hanatarou's cheek lifting his head before leaning down to place a gently kiss on the smaller mans lips. He could feel Hanatarou tremble slightly before pulling him slightly closer and opening for him. He took the invitation and slowly slid his tongue into Hanatarou's mouth leisurely tasting the small man below him. He could taste sweetness and was not surprised at the fact. Anyone as innocent as the fourth division healer would have to have an undertone of sweetness. He felt another tremble and decided to pull away and give the smaller man time to think. He was slightly taken back when he automatically heard a whisper. "We…just called him boss…He…ran the first house in the third section of district 46."

Byakuya nodded and allowed the slightly shaking man to tuck himself against his side. He watched Hanatarou through slightly lidded eyes as the boy finally let his breathing even out and fall back into sleep. He let his fingers trail lightly over the smaller body just watching him sleep before extricating himself from the embrace and standing. He walked quietly over to the chair with his Captains haori and picked it up sliding it back on. He had a Captains meeting to get to that he was going to skip. They all needed to have a conversation.

* * *

The Captains meeting went very well, there were no fights, arguments or threats for a duel from any of the attending Captains. That was until Byakuya brought up the fact that the slave districts needed to be taken care of. The Captain Commander was still reluctant about this but found himself quickly overruled when half of the Captains in the room agreed with the two Captains. They decided to create patrols for the well know slave districts and assigned each agreeing Captain and district. Byakuya, of course, took district 46 and asked to be immediately excused from Sereitei for investigation. The Captain Commander gave him permission because he knew that even if he said no the noble Captain would leave on his own. Why cause more problems?

* * *

It didn't take the menacing Captain long to find out where the first house in the third section of the 46th district was. He had, very kindly mind you, asked a few pedestrians where the house was and had, very kindly once again, told them to spill it when they wouldn't tell him. He did this a couple times just to make sure that the information was correct. When he was absolutely certain of the location he headed towards the slave house and owner who had once hurt Hanatarou. He planned on maiming if not killing the man by the time the night was over. No one messed with what was his, even if it happened before Hanatarou was actually his.

Byakuya spent another precious hour talking his way into the boss's room and he still thought that the only reason he had been allowed in was because he was pretty. The thought still made him shudder deep down inside. He looked up at the man in front of him and was very surprised to see how utterly normal the man looked. He had medium length brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, a small build with pale skin and seemingly caring green eyes. He saw the small boy beside him flinch when his hair was touched and had to stop himself from attacking the "boss" before the guards were out of the room.

"So, I hear that you wish to speak to me about a slave. I have quite the assortment, there

are boys and girls, small and big, there are some who are obedia-" Byakuya decided to cut off the slave owner because he didn't think that he could contain his anger if the bastard kept speaking.

"I am not interested in a new slave. I am interested in a former slave of yours. Yamada Hanatarou, do you remember him?" Byakuya had to stop himself from grinding his teeth together when a brilliant smile appeared on the slave owners face. He saw the man giggle slightly before stretching his body.

"Ohh, yes, I remember the little raven. He was such a good little slave. So obedient and willing and," Byakuya watched a lecherous grin spread across the slave owner face. "so damned flexible. I was very sad to lose him. It wasn't even a proper transaction so if I find him or that women who took him." Byakuya instinctively leaned back when the slave owner leaned forward even if they were a whole room apart. "I will take him back. He belongs to me. Now, tell me, where is the damn runaway?" Byakuya heard himself release an audible growl before he was up and across the room in a flash. He had the slave owner slammed up against the wall with senbonzakura at his throat before the brunette man even knew he had moved.

"You are nothing but a slimy, disgusting, waste of a human existence and I am going to show you just how sorry you can be for your actions." Byakuya saw the slave owners eyes open almost as wide as saucers before he swung senbonzakura down.

* * *

AN: Ok, I know this is beyond late but…well I had gift fics and birthday fics to do and a hell of a lot going on in my personal life so…I am very sorry.

I was going to make this the Byakuya finds out who Hanatarou's owner was and killed him chapter but I didn't quite get that far and I dun know if I'm going to kill him anymore. thinks some things are worse then death.

I would like to say I'm sorry once again and say a big thanks to Athello for helping me get past my writers block. pounces and huggles even if she was just pointing out my grammar mistakes. giggles

Well, I hope you all like it and thanks so much for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

_You are nothing but a slimy, disgusting, waste of a human existence and I am going to show you just how sorry you can be for your actions_

_

* * *

_

Byakuya barely stopped himself from running his sword clean through the worthless bastard standing in front of him. He pulled back at the last second…well almost pulled back. His sword only bit into the slave owners shoulder slightly and that was an…accident, yes, an accident. Byakuya could see rage, red, blazing fury running across the insides of his eyes, blinding him to everything but the injustice that the small, fourth division shinigami had gone through.

The noble just laughed as the small man in front of him crumbled, gripping his shoulder like it was a serious injury. Byakuya wasn't done with him. He grabbed that brown hair and pulled, sprawling the slave owner across the floor at his feet. He looked down, eyes black with anger as he tipped his sword down like he was going into bankai. Instead he just held it above the other mans groin, a merciless grin covering his features.

"You don't deserve to live, but I can do worse than kill you." He growled out before thrusting down. The other man screamed in pain as his blood fell from the wound. It didn't pacify the sixth division captain in the least, he wanted more blood, more screaming. He wanted the man tortured for his transgressions, tortured painfully. Byakuya shook his head pulling his sword up, the tip glinting with blood as he dragged it up the slave owners body. He pressed down once more, biting into the sensitive skin with the tip of his blade above the others heart as he glared down. "This is worse then death, you will never again be able to rape another slave. You will lose your job, your livelihood and hopefully your life." Byakuya raised his blade, cleaning it with a small cloth from his pocket before dropping the blood soaked rag on the crying mans body. "But it will not be by my hand, that is not what he would want."

Byakuya left.

* * *

Hanatarou awoke just a few hours later. He could feel the comforting heat of the bigger man behind him and turned over to nuzzle deeper into the other mans warmth. He started when he smelled the familiar scent of blood, his eyes opening wide.

The Captain had just gotten back, his body was still overheated from the speed he had used to return to the smaller shinigami. All he had done was slip off his haori and slide into the bed behind Hanatarou. He hadn't wanted to take his eyes off of the smaller man any longer then that, knowing now exactly what the fourth division member was put through. He had fallen in love with the little bundle in his arms and didn't even know it…much less know when it happened.

Hanatarou woke suddenly at the smell. He surprised the Captain by pretty much jumping him, pushing him onto his back as he straddling his lap, his hands going to pull apart his uniform top and look for the source of the blood. He was mumbling to himself, worried that the only man he was finally comfortable around had been injured. He didn't find any blood anywhere and frowned at Byakuya, confused. "Why do you smell like blood?"

Byakuya looked up, just enjoying their position, as the small man touched his chest. He shook his head, deciding not to lie as he laid underneath the deceivingly strong fourth division shinigami. "I found your former owner and castrated him, it's not my blood." Byakuya said it with no inflection, he showed no guilt or sorrow at the action. It was the same as doing paperwork, it was just something that had to have been done.

The small fourth division healer stilled as he took in the information. His owner was…castrated… "You didn't kill him?" He sighed when Byakuya shook his head, mumbling a soft "You wouldn't have wanted that." Hanatarou smiled slightly at that. He knew that Byakuya was a good man but he was constantly surprised by just how…noble he could be. "So…he can't hurt anyone else? He can't do that to anyone else?" Hanatarou received another nod of the noble's head at this and sighed. "Then will you…show me?"

Byakuya furrowed his brow at that. He really didn't understand the question, how was he supposed to show the small man that the slave owner could no longer injure anyone? "Show you?"

The smaller man nodded, moving to lay his slightly trembling body over the Captains. "I want you to show me…what it would have been like…if it had been…you there and not him…" Hanatarou could feel himself blushing scarlet as he hid his face in the crook of the others neck, he was trying to keep his courage up but it was quickly evading him. The small healer bit his lip before speaking, quickly, to get it out before he lost his nerve. "I want to see how it's different…with you inside me."

Byakuya's breath stuttered to a halt as a small, shaky hand delved into his hair and held on tight. He opened his eyes and found himself looking into the wide, slightly scared orbs of the fourth squad member. The Captain was going to say no, he was going to refuse to do anything until Hanatarou was strong, until he was…ready. But, all it took was a whispered 'please' and trembling lips pressing against his own for him to move them, to press Hanatarou's small body back against the bed while he took that sweet mouth in a passionate kiss.

There were no words beyond that point, there was only sensations, feelings, stilted moves and wanting moans. Hanatarou seemed to change under the Captains hands, his trembling body calming and responding beautifully to every move that Byakuya made. The noble moved slowly, achingly slowly as he stripped the small man of his uniform, leaving him gloriously naked in front of his appraising eyes. The gentle, butterfly kisses that Byakuya gave Hanatarou showed the utter care he was taking with the smaller man, the gentleness he would not give up, no matter how much his body begged him too. He would control his own needs to make sure Hanatarou experienced more then he ever had before.

Hanatarou was frightened…not scared, no, he didn't feel the bone chilling, debilitating fear he would feel when his…master was over him, touching him…playing with him…No…he could barely focus on these feeling as so many others were being presented to him. He could feel the Captains body pressing ohhh so sweetly into his own, the soft pressure on his sensitive skin driving him higher into pleasure…not pain. He could feel embarrassment from his…naked state but couldn't bring himself to cover his body, he didn't want to cover anything and miss the gentle touch Byakuya might give the area. He couldn't help a breathless moan as a previously unknown sensitive spot was uncovered, Byakuya lips and tongue against the smaller mans skin seemed to over sensitize every part of his body.

The Captain felt a smile cross his lips as he teased one of the small mans nipples, making him arch and moan beneath him. He had never known that being gentle could pull so many responses from a persons body…that being gentle could pull any responses from his partners body. He had always been rough, to the point…but this lingering, soft pleasure he was finding was just as addicting. The movements were showing that even simple, barely there touches, could drive someone just as high as harsh touches and grips.

It seemed like mere minutes later that Byakuya was slipping a slick, warm finger into Hanatarou's body, stretching him as gently as possible for the invasion to come. He knew the other was frightened…at least, and he didn't want to do anything to add to that fear. The noble knew that he had to be gentle, in the least, or the jumpy healer would run from any type of intimate contact. The small body under his own reacted beautifully to the invasion, the seventh seat arching into the digit with a low moan.

Hanatarou could feel himself arch with every touch, his jumpiness making him even more sensitive to each and every gentle touch the Captain gave to him. He could feel his body spread easily around each and every finger, the pain that he had been expecting the whole time never coming even when three of the others fingers were buried deep inside his body, stretching him with the ease and gentleness of long time lovers.

"Are you ready for me love?" The move was seamless, Byakuya's fingers moving from the others entrance, gripping his hips and spreading him even wider before he pressed forward. There was a whispered reassurance, a soft press of his lips against Hanatarou's as he pressed inside the giving body. There was a soft whimper heard from the smaller mans body as their lips moved together before Byakuya's tongue pressed inside the others warm, sweet mouth.

Then they were moving, Byakuya's elbows hooked under the smaller mans knees to spread him even wider while he pressed in and out of the tight, willing body underneath his own. "Ahhhnnn…" The sixth division Captain couldn't tell if the noise came from him or Hanatarou but either way it was undeniably erotic. He still couldn't believe he was inside the fourth division squad member, his body piercing the smaller one with no resistance, no tears and, seemingly, no fear.

Hanatarou's hands gripped at the bigger mans shoulders, his body arching up even more as Byakuya repeatedly hit his prostate, causing spots of white to cover his vision and sparks of pleasure to course through his body. The gentleness of it all was just too much for him. The noble shifted him one more time, causing his cock to impact Hanatarou's prostate even more soundly, making his body arch up off the bed as he came suddenly. His entire body jerked, a choked scream coming from his throat as every successive thrust threw him higher into the orgasm racking his small body. The healers hands were scrabbling at the Captains shoulders, digging red lines into the pale skin as he tried to ground himself. Hanatarou felt his hot cum splatter his chest, streaking white lines across his skin and the nobles before his body relaxed.

Byakuya's orgasm came just as suddenly as Hanatarou's, his body jerking forward and hilting hard in the smaller mans as he came. The strangling heat was just too much for him, the muscles of the others entrance milking his orgasm from him forcefully. He panted as his body relaxed, falling just to the side of the still barely breathing man below him.

"Bya…kuya…" The name was barely whispered as the small man curled into him, his shaking arms curling around the bigger body. He had a small, contended smile on his face. His body was finally fully relaxed, the soreness around his entrance not even entering his mind as he nuzzled against the warm, comforting body holding him.

"Hanatarou…my flower…" Byakuya purred back, curling his body around the warm one pressed so close to his own. He smiled and kissed the others flushed cheek, holding him even closer. "Just look at that. My wilted flower has finally bloomed." The captain chuckled when Hanatarou blushed even deeper, only being pulled from his thoughts when a soft knock was heard at his door before it was pushed open. His blue eyes looked up, a soft, gentle smile on his face as he saw the cowering slave from before standing there, his hands clasped tightly together.

"Can…can I…stay here…with you…please…?" The small man was blushing, standing just outside the door with a slightly scared, worried look on his face.

That was the reason that Byakuya had not been able to leave the slave with Hanatarou's former owner. He had been too cute…too much like Hanatarou for him to leave him alone there, cowering in the corner with wide eyes. He held his arm out, beckoning the small man over to the bed. The slave…former slave that he had found to be named Masura walked hesitantly to the bed before climbing in, his body curling into Byakuya's other side, his fingers linking with Hanatarou's as they all relaxed. Byakuya waited until both of the small, fragile men were asleep before smiling fully, his arms holding them tight. "There we go…" He whispered. "Both of my wilted flowers have bloomed."

* * *

AN: Ok! I know I promised this a long, long time ago but…my life became hectic…and I never had time to write…I didn't have time to do anything really but work. *is working ten hours a day now* But I did find time to write this!

And please!! Be gentle…this is the first smut I've written other then RP smut for months…I don't care what anyone says! Writing smut is not like riding a bike! You lost it if you don't use it. .

Anyway, I hope y'all like it! I think I did everything I said I was going to in this chapter…Ohhh!!

It is FINISHED! This is IT!

Ok ok, I might do a threesome sometime but right now…I have WAY too much on my plate to worry about that…like my commission I promised months ago…hummm….

Anyway! I hope you like, please tell me what you think and thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
